Mauvaise santé
by Miguya-san
Summary: Izuku ne se préoccupe pas assez de sa santé, et elle se détériore. C'est pour ça que ses amis vont s'occuper de lui.
1. Chapitre 1 Malaise

Chapitre 1

\- Deku ! Bouge tes fesses !  
\- Désolé ! Mais je fais ce que je peux !

Izuku faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir le rythme. Ce matin, Monsieur Aizawa leur avait dit qu'ils feraient une course. Forcément tout le monde avait hâte, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils seraient en duo. Comble de la malchance, le tirage au sort avait fait qu'il était avec Bakugou.

Déjà que depuis ce matin il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, maintenant en plus, Bakugou le poussait au bout de ses forces. Ils avaient leurs chevilles attachées, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de les détachées.

Au début Bakugou avait voulu se servir de ses explosions pour aller le plus vite possible, mais il s'était arrêté quand Izuku s'était pris une explosion dans le bras, enfin, Izuku l'avait obligé à s'arrêter.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en 3ème positions, avec Tenya et Ochako en première place puis Shoto et Momo en deuxième place.

Bakugou se retourna vers Izuku « Tout ça c'est de ta faute…JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER ! » Tenya arriva tant bien que mal à l'empêcher de tuer Izuku.

Ce dernier soupira. Monsieur Aizawa prit la parole. « Oï ! Bravo à tous, allez-vous changer. Vous pouvez aller manger. » Izuku attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se rapprocher de son professeur. « Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas ou se trouve All Might ? » Aizawa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu ferais mieux de d'abord passer à l'infirmerie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.

Le vert remarqua qu'effectivement, il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. « Ce n'est rien ! Merci quand même ! » Il repartit avant que son professeur ait le temps de protester.

Il se mit à chercher son idole dans les couloirs, quand il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. « Aie…Désolé ! » Il releva la tête.

\- ah ! Pardon Eijiro !  
\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est toi qui est tombé. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

Effectivement, Izuku était blanc comme un linge, et il avait des cernes monstrueuses, il le savait mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si visible que ça. « Oui, oui ne t'inquiets pas. »

Il se releva avec son aide quand tout a coups All Might arriva en courant pour s'arrêter juste devant son disciple. « Mon garçon… A… Accepterais-tu…De manger avec moi ! » Comme d'habitude, All Might ressembler à une jeune fille qui invite un garçon à manger « Ah ! Euh, bien sûr ! » Izuku suivit son héros, pendant que Eijiro repartait, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dès qu'ils furent assis dans le bureau, All Might reprit sa forme maladive. « Ah ! C'est mieux ! » Izuku eut d'un coups quelques vertiges, il fut obligé de raffermir sa prise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

Malheureusement pour lui, All Might le remarqua tout de suite.

\- Mon garçon ?!  
\- ça va ! Tout...Tout va bien. Juste un petit coup de fatigue !

Izuku se leva, mais il chancela un peu. All Might se leva à son tour, mais a la grande horreur de Izuku, il se mit encore une fois à cracher du sang ! Izuku trébucha à cause de la surprise, et se prit le coin de la petite table, qui se trouvait entre le canapé et fauteuil, dans la tête. All Might l'aida se relever. « Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Recovery Girl. » Izuku essaya de l'arrêter « Pas la peine ! Puisque je vous dis que tout va bien ! » Il allait s'avancer vers lui quand il fut pris d'un nouveau vertige qui le fit tombé à genoux. Sa tête tournait, et il sentait la fièvre monter.

All Might passa tout de suite en mode héro ! « Izuku ! » Il prit le frêle garçon dans ses bras et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Le jeune garçon poussa un gémissement « Moins vite…ça tourne… » All Might ralentit un peu mais se dépêcha quand même.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'infirmerie, All Might déposé Izuku dans un lit et alla chercher l'infirmière en chef.

\- Recovery Girl ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?!  
\- Izuku Midoriya s'est écroulé sans raison !  
\- Il y a toujours une raison !

Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le jeune garçon. « Tu peux sortir, je t'appel dès que j'ai fini de m'occuper de lui. Ça risque d'être long. » All Might s'exécuta, plus inquiet que jamais.

Presque 5 heures plus tard, quelqu'un toqua enfin à sa porte « Entrez ! » A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Recovery Girl mais Aizawa.

\- Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien. C'est un de mes élèves qui m'envoie. Eijiro pour être exact. Il dit qu'il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.  
\- Eijiro ? Je me demande…J'y vais de ce pas !

All Might ne posa pas d'autre question, il fonça directement à l'infirmerie, supposant que Recovery Girl avait demandé à Eijiro de l'avertir, qui avait demandé à Aizawa qui l'avait averti.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Recovery Girl était en train de couvrir Izuku d'une grande couverture blanche.

\- C'est simple, ce garçon ne prend pas soin de lui ! Il se nourrit mal, il ne se soigne pas, il ne se repose pas !  
\- …Je vois…

Il savait que Izuku était tout à fait capable de se mettre dans cette état la s'il avait un objectif.

\- Il faut que vous vous en occupiez.  
\- « On » ?  
\- Toi, Aizawa et tous les autres élèves de sa classe.  
\- J'y veillerai.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte « Entrez ». Shoto et Eijiro entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. « Ex…Excusez-nous mais on était inquiets pour Izuku. Comment va-t-il ? » All Might fit un grand sourire « Quel camaraderie ! Vous vous inquiétez pour votre amie, c'est très bien ! Malheureusement Izuku ne va pas très bien. Apparemment, il ne ferait pas assez attention à sa santé. Justement je voulez-vous en parler ! J'aimerai que vous vérifiiez en classe qu'il prend soin de lui ! » Les deux garçons furent un peu pris au dépourvu mais ils acceptèrent quand même.

\- D'accord ! En plus, un mec ça doit toujours être là pour un pote !  
\- On veillera à ce qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il a tendance à faire passer les autres avant, et à oublier de s'occuper de lui.  
\- Merci les garçons ! Maintenant retourner en cours, Izuku vous rejoindra quand il ira mieux.  
\- D'accord !

Les garçons se dépêchèrent de retourner en classe, pendant que All Might reprenait sa forme maladive et s'asseyait à côté de son disciple.

* * *

 _ **Voila~! Premier chapitre en ligne! J'espère que ça vous plaira, si oui (si non aussi d'ailleurs) laissez une review, et pareil si vous avez une questions ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 2 SCA

Chapitre 2

Izuku ouvra les yeux et reconnut tout de suite le plafond de l'infirmerie. « L'infirmerie…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il se releva et observa autour de lui. Il était entouré de rideau, qui l'empêchait de voir s'il était seul ou non.

Il regarda sa montre : 14 : 34 « AH ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! » Izuku se leva tout de suite et quitta l'infirmerie en courant « Plus vite ! » Il activa son revêtement intégral à 5 % et sprinta jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Sa tête lui tournait, mais encore une fois, il n'y fit pas attention. Il arriva à bout de souffle et il regarda à nouveau sa montre 14 : 39.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur Bakugou. « Dégage Deku » Izuku ne préféra pas le contrarier et s'écarta rapidement tu passages. Pendant que son ami partait d'un pas rageur, Izuku entra dans la classe. « Euh…Désolé du retard. » Aizawa soupira. « C'est bon, tu étais à l'infirmerie. Allez, viens t'asseoir. » Izuku se dépêcha d'obéir.

« Bien. Donc reprenons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller au SCA pour nous entrainer au sauvetage. » Leur professeur les fit se mettre en rang, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bus menant au gigantesque terrain d'entrainement. Sur le chemin, Eijiro et Shoto se rapprochèrent d'Izuku.

\- Tout va bien, vieux ?  
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci !

Eijiro et Shoto se lancèrent un regard.

\- Izuku…On trouve que tu te surmènes un peu…Tu devrais peut-être plus faire attention à toi non ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais bien, j'étais juste un peu fatigué.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Katchan ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'entrainer au sauvetage, va qu'on ne faisait que ça, depuis 1 semaine.  
\- Je vois…

Les deux garçons hésitèrent mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Quand Izuku se fut un peu éloigné Shoto murmura a Eijiro. « Si jamais il se surmène, on interviendra. » Eijiro hocha la tête silencieusement.

Tous les élèves montèrent dans le bus. Un brouhaha infernal s'installa. Aizawa soupira, mais ne chercha pas à les calmer. Il savait que c'était inutile. Izuku était à côté d'une des fenêtres du bus. Il était épuisé. Il se cala contre la fenêtre, mais avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'endormi profondément, malgré les cris de la classe.

Shoto le remarqua tout de suite. Il tapota l'épaule d'Eijiro qui se retourna, et Shoto lui fit un signe de tête en désignant Izuku. Eijiro hocha la tête et monta sur un des sièges. « OI ! Faites moins de bruit s'il vous plait ! Y'a Izuku qui dort ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune endormie, et la classe baissa d'un ton. Aizawa sourit. « Dès que c'est pour aider quelqu'un, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi. »

Aizawa sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit. C'était un message d'All Might [Les élèves t'ont expliqué pour Izuku ?] Aizawa fronça les sourcils. [Non, il se passe quelque chose ?] All Might lui fit un résumé rapide de la situation. [Je vois…] Aizawa comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune garçon c'était endormie, alors que d'habitude il écouté tout, très attentivement.

Du côté du lycée, All Might qui venait de lire le message d'Aizawa s'inquiétait pour son successeur, mais il savait très bien qu'Aizawa ne laisserait pas un de ses élèves se faire du mal inutilement. [Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller] [Très bien.] Le symbole de la paix soupira.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le terrain d'entrainement. « Sortez en rang ! » Eijiro était sur le point de réveiller Izuku, mais son professeur l'en empêcha. « Je m'en occupe. Suis Tenya. » Tenya devait conduire les élèves jusqu'au terrain, vu qu'il était le délégué.

Une fois le bus totalement vide, le professeur s'approcha du jeune endormi. « Oi. Izuku. Izuku ! » Voyant le teint pâle du plus jeune, Aizawa commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. « IZUKU ! » Ce dernier se réveilla en sursautant. « Désolé ! Je me suis endormi ! Pardon ! » Il avait l'air totalement paniqué. Aizawa essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer. « Calme toi. Viens, nous allons au SCA » Izuku se leva et suivis silencieusement son professeur. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le dôme d'entrainement, quand Izuku commença à chanceler.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Euh, oui, oui. Un coup de fatigue !

Aizawa fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-il être fatigué, alors qu'il venait de dormir. Izuku titubait de plus-en-plus, Aizawa lui attrapa le poignet et l'aida à se stabiliser.

\- Le mieux c'est que tu retournes à l'infirmerie.  
\- N... Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine !  
\- Si. Tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé.  
\- J'y fais attention !  
\- Pas assez. Je vais appeler All Might, il va venir te chercher.

Izuku hocha la tête à contre cœur, quand il sentit sa fièvre monter. Aizawa le remarqua aussi. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir. Il sortit son téléphone

[J'ai besoin que tu viennes tout de suite chercher Izuku Midoriya.] [Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!] [Il est faible, et a une nouvelle poussée de fièvre. Il faut que tu le ramènes à l'infirmerie.] [Normalement il n'aurait pas dû en sortir. J'arrive.] Aizawa rangea son téléphone. « Il ne devrait pas tarder. » Izuku hocha à nouveau la tête pensivement.

Quelque minute plus tard ils entendirent un rire provenant du ciel. « AH AH AH ! Tout va bien ! La cavalerie est la ! » All Might atterrit devant eux.

\- Et après tu dis que tu ne voles pas.  
\- Je ne vole pas, je fais des bonds. Viens là, mon garçon !

Izuku se leva, chancela un peu, mais arriva à tenir debout. « Effectivement, tu dois retourner à l'infirmerie ! Monte sur mon dos. » All Might s'agenouilla, et Izuku monta, enfin s'avachit plus qu'autre chose, sur le dos du son idole. Ce dernier avait tout de suite compris que son protégé était à bout de force.

\- Merci de m'avoir appelé Aizawa ! Je file l'emmener a l'infirmerie !  
\- Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

All Might partit d'un bond. Une fois dans les airs, Izuku entrouvrit les yeux, mais les referma tout de suite à cause de la vitesse. « Tout va bien mon garçon. Recovery Girl va s'occuper de toi. »

Après quelques bonds, All Might arriva enfin devant le bâtiment principal. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Recovery Girl l'y attendait déjà. « J'en étais sûr. » All Might ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il prit Izuku dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit qu'il occupait précédemment. Son téléphone vibra. [Alors ?] [Recovery Girl s'occupe de lui.] Il rangea son téléphone.

All Might s'assit à côté du jeune garçon, bien décidé à ne pas le quitter tant qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé.

 _ **Chapitre 2 , en ligne ! N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions en MP !  
Reviews ? **_


	3. Chapitre 3 Maison

Chapitre 3

Izuku ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant son idole, en mode héro, penchée sur lui.

\- All-All Might ?!  
\- Mon garçon ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Bien…

Izuku était un peu perdu. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu encore une fois l'infirmerie. Il vit sur l'horloge qu'il était déjà 23 : 00. Il se redressa tout de suite en voyant l'heure.

\- Vous-Vous êtes resté ici pendant que je dormais ?!  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Désolé !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû me surveiller ! A cause de ça vous n'avez pas pu partir !

All Might regarda à son tour l'horloge et compris pourquoi son successeur avait l'air si affolé. Il éclata de rire et tapotant l'épaule du plus jeune. « Ne tant fais pas pour ça ! Je n'avais rien à faire de toute manière, alors je préfère autant être avec toi ! » Izuku poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant qu'il n'avait pas retardé All Might.

\- En revanche ta mère doit être inquiète, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Je vais t'accompagner et lui expliquer ton retard.  
\- Pas la peine ! Ma mère est partie en voyage. Elle ne sait pas encore quand elle reviendra, elle est allée voir sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque 6 ans.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me raccompagner !  
\- Je préfère tout de même, au cas où.

Izuku soupira et se leva, sous le regard très attentif du symbole de la paix. Il attrapa ses affaires, et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Midoriya.

Une fois arrivé, Izuku invita All Might à entrer, ce dernier accepta pour être sûr que son élève allait bien se reposer. Izuku commença à préparer du thé. All Might s'assit dans le salon et reprit sa forme maladive. Izuku arriva peu après avec deux tasses de thé.

All Might regardait le salon qui l'entourait. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer, il se retourna vers son élève et compris pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il s'était endormi sur la table. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il était arrivé à s'endormir sans même sans rendre compte.

Il prit le vert dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il fut perturbé d'entrer dans une pièce ou des posters de lui-même était affiché un peu partout. Il allongea le jeune garçon et après l'avoir couvert avec sa couverture, il ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand son téléphone vibra. [Alors ? Est-il rentré chez lui ?] [Je viens de l'y conduire. Il est entrain de dormir dans sa chambre, je m'apprêtais à partir. Comment ça se fait que tu ne dormes pas encore ?] [J'ai une tête à me coucher tôt ?] [Non…] [Enfin, comment a réagi sa mère ?] [Elle n'était pas là. Apparemment elle est partie en voyage.] [Donc, il est seul chez lui ?] [Oui] [Alors il faudra que tu ailles souvent voir chez lui comment il va, tant que sa mère ne sera pas revenue.] [Mais je vais le voir au lycée, non ?] [Si mais maintenant il va faire attention à ne plus laisser paraitre ses moments de faiblesse.] [Je vois. Merci pour les conseils. Bonne nuit.] [Bonne nuit.]

Le lendemain, Izuku ne vint pas en cours. Shoto et Eijiro était de plus en plus inquiet pour leur ami. Ils décidèrent d'aller le voir après les cours. A leur grande surprise, All Might attendait déjà devant la porte, et il avait l'air, lui aussi, inquiet.

\- Bonjour All Might !  
\- Tiens ! Les garçons ! Que faites-vous la ?  
\- Vu qu'Izuku n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, on était inquiet, et on est venu le voir !  
\- ça tombe bien, j'étais venu faire la même chose que vous !

All Might appuya sur la sonnette. Ils attendirent, mais rien ne se passa.

\- peut-être qu'il dort…  
\- Ou bien il a fait un malaise.  
\- Ne soit pas si pessimiste Shoto !  
\- Attendez, je vais l'appeler sur son portable

Eijiro sortit son téléphone et pianota rapidement sur le petit écran avant de porter son téléphone a son oreille.

\- Bip Bip Bi-Mmh, Allo ?  
\- Izuku ! Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Tu dormais ?  
\- Oui…Pourquoi tu m'appellais ?  
\- Euh…Bah enfaite, je suis devant ta maison avec Shoto et All Might…  
\- Quoi ?!

Eijiro entendit un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui tombe.

\- Izuku ? Izuku ?! Izuku !  
\- Oui, oui je suis-là, j'ai juste trébuché…  
\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
\- Rien de très grave, j'arrive vous ouvrir  
\- Attends, si c'est rien de très grave, c'est que tu t'es quand même fais mal !  
\- J'arrive.

Izuku raccrocha, et Eijiro se posta devant le portail.

-Alors ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il arrivait

Ils virent Izuku sortir de sa maison, toujours en pyjama. Il avait le visage rougit, sans doute par la fièvre, et il marchait lentement, comme s'il menaçait de tomber à tout instant, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Dès qu'il ouvrit le portail, Shoto lui attrapa le bras, l'aidant un peu à se stabiliser.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sortir si tu es malade.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas malade !  
\- J'ai comme un doute, tu as des miroirs chez toi ?  
\- Tu aurais dû rester allongé et nous dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien mon garçon ! je serai passé par-dessus le portail et j'aurai ouvert aux garçons !  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas-  
\- On ferai mieux de rentrer All Might, ça maladie risque de s'empirer s'il reste dehors !  
\- Tu as raison.

All Might prit le frêle garçon dans ses bras, ce dernier n'essaya pas de se débattre mais il protesta tout de même.

\- Mais je vous le répète, Je ne suis PAS malade !  
\- Faites attention All Might, Il délire peut-être à cause de la fièvre.

Izuku soupira et se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

 **Alors. Petite anecdote. Cela fait un mois que j'ai écrit ce (début) de chapitre. Et comme une buse, je l'ai mis dans le mauvais dossier, du coup j'ai cru que je l'avais effacé sans faire exprès, et j'ai eu trop la flemme de le recommencer xD, mais je l'ai retrouvé y'a une semaine, et j'avais toujours la flemme. Sauf qu'à 20h40 j'ai vu que j'avais une nouvelle review, et j'ai pas pu résister, prise de conscience et j'ai écrit le chapitre xD A l'heure où je le termine, il est 20h58 x)**

 **Comme quoi, les prises de conscience ça a du bon.**

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapitre 4 Fièvre

Chapitre 4

All Might déposa Izuku sur une chaise du salon. A la base, il voulait l'amener dans son lit mais le jeune garçon avait menacé de se débattre, et en faisant cela il aurait pu de blesser.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas te coucher Izuku ?  
\- Tu devrais écouter Eijiro mon garçon !  
\- Mais je vous assure que tout va bien !

Shoto revint de la cuisine, ou il était parti chercher un verre d'eau pour Izuku.

\- Tu dis que tout va bien en ayant plus de 40 de fièvre, en ayant du mal à respirer, en étant probablement plus qu'épuisé et en ne tenant pas sur tes jambes ?  
\- Shoto a raison Izuku ! Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher !

Le frêle garçon soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre

\- Compris, j'y vais…  
\- Et tu ne te lèves pas !  
\- D'accord …  
\- Bon, les enfants, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent, il faut que j'y aille. Que faisons-nous ?  
\- Je dois allez à l'hôpital voire ma mère.  
\- j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin…  
\- Cela va être problématique…  
\- Je peux rester seul !  
\- Attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée. En attendant, l'un de vous peut-il préparer du thé pour Midoriya ?  
\- Je peux m'en occuper !  
\- Merci Eijiro.

All Might sortie son téléphone et pianota rapidement un message.

[Shota ?] [Oui ?] [Es-tu occupé ?] [Pas plus que ça, je suis entrain de lire] [J'aurais besoin de toi alors] [Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?] [L'état de Midoriya c'est dégradé mais je dois aller à un rendez-vous, et ses camarades, qui m'ont accompagné, on aussi des rendez-vous. Pourrais-tu venir t'en occuper ?] [Comme si je pouvais refuser] [mais tu peux !] [Et laisser un de mes élèves à l'agonie ?] [Ah…] [J'arrive] [Merci]

Le numéro un des héros rangea son téléphone et se retourna vers ses élèves. Il prit la tasse de thé et l'amena a Izuku qui était allongé dans son lit, entrain de lire un livre. Il posa le thé sur la table de nuit.

\- Sh-Aizawa va venir pour s'occuper de toi, vu que ni moi, ni tes camarades ne pouvons rester.  
\- Aizawa-sensei ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais il a le temps ? Cela ne le dérange pas ?!  
\- Oui et arrête de t'inquiéter, cela ne le dérange pas ! Il n'habite pas loin de chez toi, il ne devrait pas tarder, je dirai moins de 5 minutes, s'il se dépêche un peu. Je vais rester ici le temps qu'il arrive.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé-  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, tout va bien ! Il faut juste que tu te reposes.  
\- Mais-  
\- Pas de mais ! Maintenant, arrête de lire et dors.  
\- D'accord…

Izuku posa le livre a contre-cœur, avant de remonter sa couverture et de fermer les yeux. Le héro quitta le plus discrètement possible la pièce, en éteignant la lumière en passant. Il retourna dans la salle à manger, dans laquelle Eijiro et Shoto c'étaient assis pour discuter, en attendant All Might.

\- Alors ?  
\- Aizawa viens s'en occuper, et Midoriya dort. Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?  
\- C'est très bien de vous inquiétez comme ça pour votre ami ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez faire confiance à Aizawa, il ne laissera jamais un élève qui risque quoi que ce soit en étant seul.  
\- Vous avez raison ! Bon, je vais être en retard ! Au revoir monsieur, a demain Shoto !  
\- A demain Eijiro ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi je dois y aller. Au revoir All Might.

L'adulte regarda ses élèves quitter la maison, avant de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir dans la véranda et de reprendre sa forma rachitique. A peine assis, la sonnette retentit ce qui le surpris. Il leva et alla ouvrir, accueillant sans surprise Aizawa, qui était à bout de souffle.

\- Tu as pris seulement 3 minutes…Attends, tu as couru jusqu'ici ?  
\- Bien sûr…Tu m'as dit que tu allais partir…mais…tu n'as pas dit…quand…Et je pouvais pas…Laisser Midoriya…seul …  
\- Tu as l'air essoufflé, tu veux un verre d'eau ?  
\- Pas de refus…

Les deux professeurs entrèrent dans la maison. All Might remplit rapidement un verre et le tendit a son collègue qui le remercia et bu le verre d'une traite.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je compte sur toi !  
\- Dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard.  
\- Encore merci !

Le numéro un fila, laissant seul Aizawa qui soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de son élève. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce dernier était à seulement à moitié sous la couette. Son professeur avança et remonta la couette, espérant ainsi éviter que son élève soit encore plus malade.

Il prit une chaise de la véranda, il l'installa à côté du lit, il attrapa le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main et se mit à lire, veillant en même temps sur Izuku, qui dormait à poing fermé.

Aizawa leva les yeux de son livre en entendant le jeune garçon s'agiter dans son lit. Ce dernier était trempé de sueur, il était haletant, les mains tremblantes et la respiration saccadée. Le plus âgé déposa rapidement son livre et posa sa main sur le front de son élève, qui se détourna tout de suite de celle-ci, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus.

Le professeur se dépêcha d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette, qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain, et humidifia la serviette pour la poser sur le front d'Izuku qui se calma un peu.

Ainsi, Aizawa se rassit, mais ne reprit pas son livre, se concentrant pleinement sur la garçon, préparé a s'occuper de lui le reste de la nuit.

 **Voila ! Encore une fois, je publie ce chapitre tard a cause d'une soudaine prise de conscience x'). Par ailleurs. J'ai vu que 9 personne (WOUAH !) suivaient ma fanfiction. Je les remercie de tout mon cœur ! (Cependant, s'ils pouvaient laisser une review ou deux…xD) En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu (je voulais à tout prix faire en sorte qu'il y ai Aizawa. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Aizawa, il est Cool.)**

 **Review ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 Epicerie

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux sur son professeur, Aizawa-sensei, qui était au-dessus de lui et le regardait fixement. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire paniquer le vert, qui commença à se débattre, mais son professeur était positionné de manière a ce que le plus jeune ne puisse pas bouger les bras, puisqu'il lui tenait avec les poignets, et qu'il ne puisse pas donner de coup de pied, vu qu'Aizawa les bloquaient avec ses propres chevilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?!  
\- Arrête de t'agiter comme ça !  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Aizawa-sensei ?!  
\- Je te bloque ! Alors arrête de bouger si tu veux que je me pousse !

Le vert obéit, se posant beaucoup de question. Comme il l'avait dit, le professeur descendit du lit pour se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait déplacé précédemment. Il lâcha un long soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, l'air lasse.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar et tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter, tu t'es cogner violemment le poignet contre ta commode, donc pour pas que tu ne te blesses plus, j'ai dû t'immobiliser.  
\- Ah…Désolé…  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
\- Oui, mais vous avez aussi dû vous occuper de moi, et-  
\- C'est mon rôle de professeur, encore une fois, tu n'as pas a t'excuser.  
\- Merci  
\- Bon. Je commence à avoir faim  
\- Moi aussi  
\- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Le petit- Quelle heure est-il ?!  
\- 7 heure du matin  
\- Heeeeinn ?! Il faut que je me prépare ! Je vais encore être en retard, Lida va me tuer !  
\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est Samedi ?  
\- S-Samedi ? Ah oui ! Donc on n'a pas école !  
\- Tu es sûr que tu es réveillé ?  
\- Oui, oui excusez-moi…  
\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser a tout bout de champ.  
\- Dé…Pard…D'accord.  
\- Bien ! Laisse-moi un instant, je reviens. Et interdiction de te lever !

Aizawa alla jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les placards, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et alla voir Izuku.

\- Midoriya ?  
\- oui ?  
\- Je dois aller faire des courses. Gare a toi si tu te lèves.  
\- C-Compris !

Le héro sortit de la maison et marcha d'un pas rapide et il ne prit que 10 minute pour atteindre une petite épicerie, qui était, heureusement pour lui, ouverte malgré l'heure. Il acheta rapidement quelques provisions, paya et ressortit. Son téléphone bipa. Il laissa passer. Quand un autre bip sonna, il préféra regarder au cas où.

[Shota] [Shota ! Ou es-tu ?!] [Je rentre de l'épicerie, pourquoi ?] [Rentre vite chez Midoriya] [Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?] [Je l'ai appelé pour voir si tout allait bien, mais au beau milieu de l'appelle j'ai entendu quelque chose chuter et je n'ai pas eu de réponse] [J'y vais.]

Il rangea son téléphone et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sprinter jusqu'à la maison, une explosion retentit, et manqua de peu de le bruler. Il fit un bond en arrière, esquivant une balle.

\- EraserHead !  
\- Un super vilain…Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais bon.

Tout a coup, il sentit quelque chose lui éraflait le côté gauche de son flanc. Il baissa lentement son regard pour constater qu'il venait de se prendre une balle. Il lâcha un juron avant de faire volteface et d'activer son alter, effaçant celui du super vilain, qui était de pouvoir tirer des balles avec ses paumes. Il le mit à terre en moins de cinq minutes.

\- Enflure…  
\- Tu diras ça a la police.

Il le ligota rapidement et entendit les sirènes des voitures de police, se doutant qu'un passant avait dû appeler la police. Il préféra partir avant que les policiers ne lui bloquent le passage pour l'interroger. il ramassa le sac de provision qu'il avait laissé devant l'épicerie et repartit d'un pas vif avant de sortir son téléphone. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder les messages, il appela directement.

\- Bip..Bip…Bi-Allo ?! Shota ?!  
\- Oui, c'est moi, tu es ou ?  
\- A L'UA, je viens de terminer mon rendez-vous, et toi tu es ou ?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez Midoriya ?  
\- J'ai eu…

Il jeta un rapide coup a sa blessure pour voir du sang en couler. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Un petit accident, rien de très grave.  
\- Ah ? Enfin, j'arrive, je rassemble mes affaires et j'y vais.  
\- combien de temps ?  
\- 7 Minutes a peu près.  
\- Bon, alors je vais courir jusqu'à la maison.  
\- Mais c'était quoi cet accident ?  
\- Rien, un super vilain et des flingues  
\- Des fling- Tu es blessé ?!

\- Shota, qu'est-

Aizawa préféra raccrocher à ce moment, évitant un long interrogatoire. Il raffermit sa prise sur le sac et courut jusqu'à la maison des Midoriya. Il arriva seulement 4 minutes plus tard, a bout de souffle et chancelant certes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, il balança le sac sur la table et se précipita vers la chambre d'Izuku. Ce dernier était allongé au milieu du couloir, face contre terre, le téléphone reposant a côté de sa main.

Le professeur s'agenouilla et prit son pouls. A son grand soulagement, ce dernier était stable Il retourna Izuku est le pris dans ses bras, constatant au passage qu'il avait beaucoup de fièvre et alla le rallonger. Il fit comme la veille il prit une bassine, la remplit d'eau froide, et déposa un linge humide sur le front de son élève. Une fois cela fait, il s'accorda un répit et il alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle a manger.

Il croisa ses bras sur la table et il y cala sa tête.

\- petite pause…et on y retourne…

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil a son flanc, et il vit que la blessure n'avait pas arrêté de saigner. Il n'avait pas la force de s'en occuper, alors il tourna juste la tête dans l'autre sens.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir, ou plutôt de s'évanouir quand il entendit la sonnette. Une fois. Il laissa passer. Deux fois. Il laissa passer. Au bout de la troisième fois, il réagit un peu, et avec ses maigres forces il se leva et se traina jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir cette dernière.

\- Shota !  
\- T'es déjà la ? Tu t'améliores…  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de super vil-  
\- Entre, l'air froid rentre et je ne voudrai pas que Midoriya soit plus malade.

 **Bon. Encore une fois, prise de conscience, j'écris cette phrase alors qu'il est 00:32 du mat... (je souffre la xD) Donc s'il y a des fautes bah...zut! Je corrigerai un autre jour, désolé x) Que dire si ce n'est "Pauvre Aizawa-sensei..."**

 **Review  
**


	6. Chapitre 6 Table

Chapitre 6

 _\- Shota !  
\- T'es déjà là ? Tu t'améliores…  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de super vil-  
\- Entre, l'air froid rentre et je ne voudrai pas que Midoriya soit plus malade._

All Might entra, regarda Aizawa fermer la porte sans un bruit avant de se préparer à reprendre. Pourquoi préparer ? Parce qu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il remarqua la blessure, très apparente, de son ami.

\- SHOTA !  
\- Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de hurler comme ça ?! Je tiens à mes tympa-  
\- Tu es blessé ! Il faut vite appeler une ambulanc-  
\- On se calme. C'est seulement une éraflure !  
\- Une éraflure ? Une éraflure ?! Tu as vu tout le sang que tu perds ?!  
\- Bon, une coupure si tu préfè- Oh...

Aizawa ne fini pas sa phrase, les vertiges étant de plus-en-plus présent, il fut obligé de poser sa main sur la table, ce qui alarma plus encore All Might, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

\- Arrête de t'agiter, tu accélères le sang ! Assieds-toi sur la table et enlève son t-shirt.  
\- Hors contexte, ça pourrait être mal pris.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment !

Le blessé soupira, avant de monter sur la table et de retirer son t-shirt. Le blond inspecta rapidement la blessure avant de faire une petite grimace. Il posa sa main juste a côté de la blessure Aizawa se tendit dès qu'il sentit la main.

\- Il faut avant tout désinfecter.  
\- ça va piquer …  
\- ça va désinfecter…

All Might vit que son collègue avait du mal juste a rester droit.

\- Tu as toujours des vertiges ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu penses pouvoir rester conscient ?  
\- Pas longtemps, mais oui.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

Se retrouvant seul dans la pièce, Aizawa voulut descendre de la table pour aller voir comment allait Izuku, mais il avait mal calculé le taux de perte de sang. Ses jambes plièrent sous son propre poids. Il s'étala au sol. Il sentit le froid glaçant du carrelage entrer en contact avec sa joue. Il grogna avant de lentement se redresser.

Il arriva seulement à s'adosser au placard, mais lorsqu'il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, il sentit deux mains puissantes le soulevait et le reposer sur la table.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses tentatives pour se remettre debout, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami était revenu avec la trousse, et en mode héro.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !  
\- Je me demandais comment allait Midoriya.  
\- Tu aurais simplement pu me demander d'aller voir !  
\- Tu n'étais pas là !  
\- Tu pouvais attendre 2 minutes que je sois la ! Bon, oublie ça, et arrête de bouger.

All Might désinfecta rapidement la plaie, et il commença a la bander, ne faisant pas attention a la petite grimace de douleur d'Aizawa.

\- ça devrait aller comme ça. Il faut juste que tu te reposes.  
\- D'accord. Bon, tu peux aller voir comment va le gamin maintenant ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais tu ne bouges pas.  
\- Oui, oui j'ai compris.

Le numéro un entra dans la chambre du jeune garçon, et sourit en le voyant étaler en plein milieu du lit, l'air paisible sur le visage. Il remonta juste la couverture avant de ressortir, rassuré de l'état du garçon.

Lorsqu'il revint, Aizawa était toujours sur la table, mais non plus assis, mais couché. Il tourna la tête vers le blond, ce qui dissipa un peu son inquiétude.

\- J'ai un peu bougé.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
\- Pas la peine.  
\- Tu es entrain de t'endormir sur la table de la cuisine.  
\- Bon, je veux bien, mais juste pour atteindre la chaise.  
\- Je peux te porter jusqu'à chez toi si tu veux.  
\- Je préfère reste avec le gamin.  
\- Comme tu voudras, mais alors je reste aussi.  
\- ça me va.  
\- Vous êtes blessé, Aizawa-sensei ?

Les deux professeurs sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Izuku qui commençait a entrer dans la cuisine.

\- M-Mon garçon !  
\- Juste une éraflure.  
\- Tu ne dormais pas ?  
\- Je me suis réveillé quand vous êtes sortit de ma chambre, mais le temps que je me réveille totalement…  
\- Oh, je vois.  
\- Et c'est un gros bandage pour une simple éraflure…  
\- Aizawa a combattu un Super vilain, mais il voulait rentrer vite et il n'a même pas prit la peine de s'occuper de ses blessures.  
\- ça va…  
\- Et je me suis occupé de le soigner. Je lui ai proposé de le ramener chez lui, il préférait rester ici.  
\- Mais vous devriez vous reposer Sensei !  
\- Je te signale que toi aussi !  
\- Bon, je propose qu'Izuku se repose dans sa chambre et, si ça ne te dérange pas mon garçon, Aizawa ira sur le canapé.  
\- ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

Ainsi, tout le monde alla se reposer, sauf All Might qui sortit un livre et qui alla lire dans un fauteuil a côté du couloir, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir atteindre les autres rapidement s'il y avait un problème.

 **Chapitre 6 (un peu court) en ligne ! N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer par Mp vos questions  
Review ?**


	7. Chapitre 7 Réveille

Chapitre 7

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Izuku était endormis dans sa chambre, All Might était endormis dans le fauteuil qui était prêt du couloir, et Aizawa était endormis dans le canapé du salon.

Le héros Erased se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, sans raison apparente. Il se redressa dans un soupir avant de se crisper à cause de la douleur qu'il venait de réveiller. Une fois cette même douleur passée, il soupira et se leva.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna en un éclair et se calma un peu en reconnaissant le visage qui était devant lui.

\- All Might…  
\- Je t'ai vu te lever. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Rien, je me suis juste réveillé.  
\- Sans raison ?  
\- Oui, ça m'arrive souvent.  
\- Décidément, tu n'es pas gros dormeur...Enfin, tu devrais aller te recoucher, tu as encore besoin de repos pour soigner ta blessure.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à me rendormir.  
\- Essaye quand même !  
\- Si tu veux.

Le blond regarda son collègue se rallonger sans bruit. Il attendit quelques minutes mais l'autre homme ne fermait pas les yeux.

\- Shota, pour dormir, il ne faut pas avoir les yeux ouverts.  
\- ça me stresse quand ils sont fermés.  
\- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça.  
\- Tant pis.

All Might se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, un air las sur le visage. Il remonta la couverture sur l'autre professeur qui le laissa faire sans rien dire, mais qui fixa tout de même l'autre héros.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Izuku. Pendant ce temps, réessaye de t'endormir s'il te plait.  
\- …Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.  
\- Merci.

Le numéro un des héros traversa rapidement le couloir et constata avec joie que son élève dormait profondément. Il se retourna prêt à retourner voir son ami, mais, dans la précipitation, il se prit le pied dans le mur. Il retint tant bien que mal un juron. A la place, il respira profondément. Ce qui réveilla l'élève jusqu'ici endormis.

\- Mmh ? All Might ? Tout va bien ? Vous ne dormez pas ?  
\- Tout va bien mon garçon, je me suis seulement heurté au mur à cause de mon inattention…Et je dormais jusqu'à peu, mais Aizawa s'est réveillé et je voulais être sûr qu'il retourne dormir et qu'il ne fasse rien qui pourrait aggraver sa blessure.  
\- Oh, je vois. Désolé de vous demander ça, mais est-ce que vous pourriez aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me lever…  
\- Mais aucuns soucis ! Je suis heureux que tu te rendes compte que tu ne vas pas très bien et que tu y fasses de nouveau attention. Je reviens tout de suite.

Le héros se dirigea vers la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres, se disant avec fierté que son élève devenait enfin raisonnable sur sa santé. « Contrairement à son professeur » pensa-t-il en voyant Aizawa debout, entrain de s'étirer juste à côté du canapé.

\- Shota ! Je crois que tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit avant !  
\- Je n'ai pas oublié mais rester comme ça m'angoisse.

All Might ne préféra pas l'obliger à se rallonger en voyant le visage soucieux, paniqué, presque terrifié d'Aizawa.

\- Attends, tout va bien Shota ?!  
\- Oui. Enfin…Non…Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'aille m'aérer un peu. Je peux y aller seul ?  
\- Oui, mais fais attention.  
\- D'accord.

Erased sortit presque avec précipitation, après avoir mit ses chaussures. Le blond le laissa faire, inquiet pour son collègue, avant de repartir à sa mission initiale qui était de chercher un verre d'eau pour son disciple.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, ledit disciple n'était plus allongé dans le lit mais debout devant la fenêtre, regardant le professeur marchait dans la rue, sans grande motivation.

\- Pourquoi Aizawa-sensei part ? Il retourne dormir chez lui finalement ?  
\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a eu un coup de peur, peut être un cauchemar, et du coup je l'ai laissé sortir pour qu'il puisse un peu prendre l'air.  
\- Ah, d'accord.  
\- Sinon, comment tu te sens, toi ?  
\- Bien !  
\- Tant mieux. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour aller au lycée après demain !  
\- Mais Aizawa-sensei va pouvoir assurer les cours comme ça ?  
\- Tu le connais comme moi, peu importe les blessures, à partir du moment où il est conscient, il va venir faire cours. Tu as pu le constater après l'attaque des vilains…  
\- c'est vrai…J'espère juste qu'il ne se blessera pas plus.  
\- Je l'espère aussi. Bon ! Et si tu retournais te coucher ?  
\- Encore ?!  
\- Eh oui ! Mais cette fois, tu peux lire si tu veux.  
\- Je vais faire ça, merci.  
\- Pendant ce temps je vais regarder la télévision, si cela ne te dérange pas.  
\- Pas du tout, allez-y !

Le héros s'installa sur le canapé sur laquelle dormait précédemment Aizawa, et se servit de la télécommande pour allumer la télévision et mettre les informations, pensant ainsi dissiper les quelques brumes de sommeil qui planaient encore sur son esprit mais finalement, il s'endormit, sans en apprendre plus sur les actualités du Japon.

 _ **Voila~ Je pense que je vais essayer de développer un peu les phobies nocturnes d'Aizawa ! Je trouve ça sympa comme idée^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review ^^**_


	8. Chapitre 8 Matin tranquille

Chapitre 8

Izuku sortit de sa chambre pour remplir son verre d'eau, celui que lui avait apportait All Might il y a une heure. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant son idole profondément endormie dans son canapé. Il sourit et le couvrit d'une couverture.

Grâce a ses heures de sommeils, l'adolescent se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Il eu presque envie de sortir s'entrainer un peu mais il savait que son professeur l'aurait sans doute sermonné alors il opta pour une lecture dans son lit, ce qui l'occupait sans déroger aux règles instaurer par les deux enseignants.

Il était sur le point de retourner dans son lit quand il aperçu son professeur par la fenêtre. Il se rapprocha pour mieux voir. Le soleil se levait à peine et une couleur orange se mélangé maintenant au bleu pour donner un sublime levé de soleil.

Aizawa s'était assit sur un banc et il contemplait maintenant ce spectacle. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'étira et retourna au petit appartement. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit tout de suite le héros endormi et la couverture qui le couvrait. Il soupira et alla dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le bord du lit et avait commencé sa lecture, mais il la posa et se leva en voyant Erased entrer.

\- Aizawa-sensei. Vous vous promeniez ?  
\- En quelque sorte…All Might dors depuis longtemps ?  
\- Environ une heure. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller.  
\- Tu as bien fait. Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner, pendant ce temps, essaye de ne le réveiller pas trop brusquement.  
\- D'accord !

Le héros professionnel fit rapidement le tour des placards et opta pour la formule du petit déj' classique : Œuf, bacon. Il mit tout cela sur la poêle et attendit patiemment.

Pendant ce temps, Izuku alla l'autre héro, toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il le secoua un peu mais il ne bougea. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Izuku attrapa les épaules d'All Might et le secoua un peu plus violemment sans pour autant le blesser. « Réveillez-vous ! »

Le professeur ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser en baillant.

\- Mmh ? Qu'elle heure est-il ?  
\- Environ 7 heure. Aizawa-sensei est entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Ah ? Il est rentré ?  
\- Oui, il y a quelques instants.  
\- Je dors depuis longtemps ?  
\- 1 heure.

Le blond se leva, s'étirant au passage et il suivit son disciple jusqu'à la salle à manger où les œufs les attendaient déjà. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bacon arrivait aussi.

All Might parut surprise de voir son collègue cuisinait. Il pensait que ce dernier se contentait de boite de conserve où de chose à commander.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais…  
\- Chez moi je mange des conserves mais je sais quand même cuisinait, pour ce genre d'occasion. Asseyez-vous, je vais juste chercher le jus d'orange.

Les deux possesseurs du « One for All » obéirent sans protester, n'en voyant pas la peine. Les trois personnes mangèrent sans un mot, l'atmosphère étant étrangement tendu. Le plus jeune des trois cherchait désespérément un moyen de la détendre mais il ne voyait rien d'efficace. Aizawa lui restait neutre, trop fatigué pour réfléchir à comment améliorer l'ambiance et All Might ne voyait pas non plus comment débuter une conversation.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les trois finis, ils firent rapidement la vaisselle et allèrent tous les trois sur le canapé regarder les infos. Le petit canapé était juste assez grand pour les laisser s'assoir tous les trois. Izuku se mit au milieu étant donné qu'il était le plus petit.

Les trois ayant eu une nuit courte, ils étaient tous fatigué. L'adolescent fut tout de même surpris lorsqu'il sentit la tête d'Aizawa tomber sur son épaule comme un si elle était un oreiller. Il ne protesta et sourit même en voyant la scène de son professeur endormi. Seulement quelques instants plus tard, la même scène se déroula avec All Might.

Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette vue. Il se promis mentalement de faire plus attention a sa propre santé pour pas qu'ils aient à trop s'inquiétait

Il était heureux que ses deux professeurs soient venus ici pour s'occuper de lui. Il était embêté de les avoir dérangés mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être touché par le fait qu'ils s'inquiétaient autant juste pour lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à presque midi, heure à laquelle les deux professeurs se réveillèrent presque simultanément.

Après un long débat sur les activités qu'ils allaient faire, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener sur la plage qu'Izuku avait nettoyé l'année passée. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que cela allait se dérouler comme ça.

Hop là~ Toujours aussi peu ponctuel, je sais bien mais j'aime bien avancer à mon rythme x) Promis, un jour, je posterai au moins 3 CHAPITRES A TEMPS ET D'AFFILÉ ! Et ouais ! Je me défi moi-même ! xD j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 Guéris & fini

Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la plage, parasol, serviette et maillots de bain enfilés, il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante. Les deux professeurs s'installèrent à l'ombre du parasol pendant qu'Izuku retirer sa veste et son short, gardant uniquement son maillot, avant de sauter dans l'eau sans s'habituer à la température.

\- Midoriya, fais attention ou tu risque de faire un choc thermique, l'avertit Aizawa en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

\- D'accord !

All Might s'assit à côté de son collègue avant de sortir son livre de poche et de commencer sa lecture (NDA : Qui se trouvait être le chapitre 4 de la 16ème nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes !). Ils restèrent comme cela seulement quelques minutes avant qu'Erased ne soupire et se lève pour aller dans l'eau.

\- Et ton pansement Shota ? Il risque d'être trempé.

\- Je le referai chez Midoriya. Tant qu'il ne reste pas sur la plaie, ça ne risque rien, j'y ai pensé.

Il plongea lentement dans l'eau avant de commencer à faire des longueurs, très vite imité par Izuku.

Le blond trouva soudainement la scène très étrange. Ils s'étaient rendus chez leur élève afin de vérifier qu'il se reposait et ils se retrouvaient à la plage. Ironique.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la maison des Midoriya. Izuku alla directement se changer pendant qu'Aizawa allait dans la salle de bain. Il commença à retirer la bande qui maintenait le pansement en place, mais la douleur, seulement dû au léger déplacement, le fit siffler. Il soupira et pris sont courage à deux mains avant de retirer en vitesse la bande. Il reprit sa respiration et réfléchit à un moyen efficace de retirer ce pansement sans s'évanouir à cause de la douleur mais rien ne lui vint.

Il s'apprêtait à tirer un coup sec, quitte à devoir expliquer par la suite pourquoi il était inconscient dans une salle de bain, mais l'exclamation surprise d'All Might l'interrompit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'enlève le pansement.

\- En tirant dessus comme un barbare ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est idiot ! D'abord, ça va faire extrêmement mal, ensuite, ça va rouvrir la plaie et tu vas te vider de ton sang !

\- Si je ne l'enlève pas, je risque l'infection.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'enlever, je vais te montrer.

All Might attrapa un verre, qu'il remplit d'eau tiède avant de lentement le renverser sur le pansement. C'était désagréable mais pas douloureux, alors Aizawa ne bougea pas et se laissa sagement faire. Lorsque le blond tira finalement sur le pansement, ce dernier se décolla tout seul sans poser de problème.

\- Voila. Je m'occupe de refaire le pansement, je n'ai pas confiance en tes compétences de médecin, décréta clairement le héro en commençant à enrouler une nouvelle bande.

\- je te rappelle que tous les héros professionnels ont suivi des formations de secouriste et par conséquent, que je suis capable de me faire un bandage propre.

\- Tu me diras ça la prochaine fois que tu arracheras un pansement comme un forcené, répondit le numéro un avec sarcasme. C'est bon, le pansement devrait tenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait Midoriya ?

\- Il me semble qu'il est entrain de prendre une douche. Son état s'est nettement amélioré, je pense qu'on pourra bientôt le laisser seul. Il faudra juste envoyer quelqu'un vérifier de temps-en-temps.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, en revanche, je propose quand même qu'il aille voir Recovery Girl demain pour être sur qu'il est bien guéri.

\- Entendu. Ce week-end aura été riche en émotion…Mais c'était amusant, il faut l'avouer.

Les deux héros sourirent puis ils rejoignirent leur élève qui venait de sortir de sa douche. Le reste de leur journée fut d'un banal presque assommant. Ils prirent un déjeuner, regardèrent la télé, prirent un diner puis ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, les professeurs décidèrent d'aller au lycée en avance pour qu'Izuku puisse voir Recovery Girl avant de retourner en classe.

\- Tu me sembles en bonne santé, déclara cette dernière après plusieurs examens médicaux. Encore une ou deux bonnes nuits de sommeil et tu seras complètement sur pieds. All Might, Shota, je dois avouer que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon à l'avenir mon petit Midoriya.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, rigola le garçon.

The end.


End file.
